Red Angel
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: The Blade Breakers have finally got some down time to just hang out and be themselves for a while. But when Tala gets sick and Boris and Voltaire disappear, everyone gets in over their heads after a harmless experiment goes horribly wrong...
1. It Can\'t Get Any Worse

A/N: Well, this is it! It may be a little weird, but BELIEVE me, it's all going to make frightening sense as the story progresses, okay? Anyway, let's do this!

Disclaimer: Any and all characters that I have stolen from Beyblade are used for entertainment only. They aren't mine, and I do not take credit for them. Happy now?

**UPDATE: This is a re-post. I made some slight changes…I'm not going to say it's worth re-reading, however, a few slight details were fixed and the spelling checked. If you like to have all the minute facts, then it wouldn't be a bad idea to read the last passage. **

"Done!" Kenny exclaimed to Dizzy, holding up a small, dark bottle as he placed a red cap on it.

"That's great Chief! Wait until Judy gets a load of this!" the female bit beast approved from the small brunette's desk.

Her young master had been working on a chemical formula, for a little over seven months now, that could completely re-arrange any given genetic structure. At least, that was the theory. There was no way of testing it without the proper facilities. But once approved, it could be used in Max's mother's research on bit-beasts, as well as with her studies in the medical field.

"Yeah just wait," the Japanese teen sighed contentedly. "But it may have to set before I bring it over, after all, I should give the mixture a few minutes to balance out."

"Sure thing Chief, but if you don't mind? I'm turning in," she yawned. The LCD screen began fading as Dizzy shut down for some well-deserved rest.

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Shutting the laptop, Kenny picked up the small bottle, heading towards the kitchen. Opening the window above the counter, he set his latest creation on the sill. He'd pick it up in about an hour or so.

As he made his way back through the dojo, he heard Tyson pick up the phone.

"Hey!" the blunette cried in greeting. "Man I never expected a call from you guys. Huh? Oh, sure...wait a sec." Suddenly, the teen's head appeared in the doorway, the phone pressed against his chest.

"Oh! Hiya Kenny, have you seen Kai?" he grinned. The younger teen shook his head.

"He left with Rei about an hour ago, but they should be home soon." Nodding, the Dragon master put the phone back up to his ear, watching his tiny friend as he waited patiently for him to finish.

"Sorry dude, he's gone out. Got a message?" there was a pause. "What! No way! Seriously?" Another pause. "Yeah, no sweat. I'll make sure he gets the message." With that he hung up.

"Chief you're never going to believe this!"

"What is it Tyson?" A wide grin spread across the older teen's lips, barely stopping before it breached his large mahogany eyes.

"Tala has the flu!" he giggled madly. "Ian just called to tell Kai!"

"Well," the other pondered. "That's...unexpected."

"What is?" Came the cold inquiry. Both boys jumped when they realized that their team captain had returned.

And was standing right behind them.

"Oh...uh, hey Kai!" Kenny squeaked before skittering nervously back to his room as Rei appeared behind the stoic Russian. The oldest of the Blade Breakers glared at his pitiful retreat before turning back to Tyson.

"Well? What was he talking about?" he snapped. The younger blunette shrugged.

"I just got a call from Ian, he told me to tell you Tala's got the flu, or something."

"Or something?" he hissed. The Dragon master visibly shrunk back.

"Yeah, he was calling you up to ask you about it. None of them can really remember the last time any one of them was sick."

With a sigh, the phoenix brushed past his teammate. Well? It _was _unexpected. But he wouldn't need to call them back, he was sure that at the very least, Bryan would have enough sense to call a doctor.

As he made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen, Rei was practically bouncing as he dropped the grocery bags on the table behind him.

"This will be the perfect opportunity Kai! We can make him some brownies with that new recipe that I've been meaning to try out!" The older teen's expression softened somewhat as he helped his partner unload the bags.

"If you know a way to get them to Russia, then I'm sure he'll love them."

"Hillary? Where have you been?" Max asked with a warm smile as the petit girl let herself in. Returning the gesture she held up a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

"I thought this place could use some color so, I went out to the park and picked these!" Giggling, the blonde teen led her through the dojo.

"That's fantastic! I' m sure grandpa will like that."

"Mm hmm," she agreed following him towards the kitchen. "I just need a vase and some cold water." As they neared their destination, both teens closed their eyes as a delicious smell assaulted their noses.

"Must be Kai and Rei," the Turtle master grinned with a wink. "But don't tell anyone that Kai can cook!" Laughing, they turned the corner, heading strait for the cupboards to look for a vase. Setting her flowers down, the brunette regarded the scene before her.

The neko and his partner were positively covered in flour, as well as an assortment of other ingredients. The raven-haired teen was checking the first batch of what she assumed were brownies, while the phoenix sat on the counter, mixing another bowl in his lap. It was too cute.

"Here!" came Max's triumphant cry, snapping the young girl from her silent musings.

"Thanks," she nodded, taking the glass container from the eager blonde, filling it with water at the sink. "This is just perfect."

"Glad I could help," he waved before heading back the way he had come.

Hearing the conversation, the others in the kitchen looked up to see who had infiltrated their workspace. The eldest immediately turned his face down again with a glare, setting the bowl on the counter besides himself before hoping down to assume his classic touch-me-and-die pose against the wall. Rei just smiled, wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Hi!" he called, shutting the oven again. She only offered him a smile as she arranged the flowers in a beautiful pattern of colors. "Who are those for?" he finished curiously.

"No one really," she shrugged. "I just think they look nice." With a sigh she set them on the windowsill, moving a small glass bottle to the counter to make room. Satisfied, she shook her head, turning to find her previously lost company.

"Tyson!" Kai roared suddenly.

Whipping around, the Chinese teen found their food-obsessed friend trying to steal the brownie mix from his koi, with Max's help of course. Sprinting forward, he grabbed the blonde around the waist, bodily hauling him from the room.

"You finish it Kai! I'll keep these two busy, just add the vanilla and put them in the oven!"

"Maxie! I'll save you!" Tyson hollered, seeing that his partner in crime was in need. Diving into the hallway after them, he left his captain alone in the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about the chocolate batter.

Muttering under his breath, the stoic teen glanced around the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where is it?" he yelled, wincing slightly when the ebony-haired teen yelped, as he was, no doubt, hit with a pillow.

"I left it...on the...counter!" he yelled back, panting.

Looking around the room again, his eyes narrowed as they fell to a small container beneath the windowsill.

"Does it have a red cap?"

"Ye—OW! YES!"

Bringing the bowl with him, the phoenix picked up the small, dark container with a red cap. Adding a teaspoon of it to the mix, he stirred it in before turning the bowl over into a pan. Re-setting the timer, he slipped the brownies into the oven, smirking victoriously as he removed the first batch of brownies. He then filled the now empty bowl with water, and placed it in the sink. Heading out into the hall, he found his neko curled up on the floor, desperately trying to shield himself from Tyson and Max's successive pillow bashings.

With a sigh he pulled them back by their collars, facing them towards the kitchen. They struggled, only pausing when their captain spoke up.

"The kitchen is all yours if you clean it once you're done."

"Deal!" they shouted together, dropping the cushions as they barreled back through the dojo.

Turning to his fallen tiger, Kai crouched down in front of him. Tipping his head at the sight of the kitten curled up in a ball at his feet, he tugged gently on the long ponytail that had unraveled slightly during his small excursion.

"You okay?" Lifting his head, Rei blinked cutely.

"Did you find the vanilla?" Nodding, the Russian smiled as the teen before him sat up, smirking so that one of his perfect fangs slipped over his bottom lip. "Then it was worth it."

Helping himself up, the Chinese teen pecked his captain on the nose softly. "My knight in shining armor," he purred.

"For what? Saving your cooking?" The tiger pouted cutely.

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

Suddenly, they turned questioning gazes on Kenny who had just entered the room with them. The phoenix quirked an eyebrow, but settled for moving away from the other teen, and propping himself up against the wall. His koi frowned, but politely addressed their teammate.

"What's up Chief?"

"Rei," the small brunette answered. "I just got off the phone with Mister Dickenson! He heard about Tala, and he plans to stop over in Russia before heading to America to see Judy. He says that if you want, he can deliver the brownies himself!"

"Cool," the neko replied, turning to his partner.

"I just have to pack up some things first, but once your stuff is done I'll bring it down to BBA headquarters okay?"

"I've got something too," Kai spoke up suddenly, reaching into his pocket. "Here, have him give this to Tala as well." Reaching out, Kenny grasped the crisp white envelope with a nod.

"Will do!"

Tala jerked forward as he sneezed again, reaching for one of the tissues strewn about his comforter. None of the guys would let him get out of bed unless it was necessary, and frankly, it was pissing him off.

Blowing his nose, he threw it on the floor once he was finished. On top of being ordered to intimidate a rock for the past few days, the Wolf master also had to deal with a sore throat, constant nausea and unforgiving fevers. It was so frustratingly pitiful he was nearly ready to escape out the window using his bed sheets as a rope.

And he probably would have done just that too, if Bryan hadn't walked in with a glass of juice and some of the capsules the doctor had, no doubt, left for him. Groaning, he turned over, burying his head in his pillow.

"You'll never get better if you keep this up."

"Fuck off," he sniffed, not able to protest when the larger teen sat him up again by the shoulders.

"Just take them," he ordered, thrusting the pills into the red head's palm. "Cause I'm not leaving until you do." Glaring at his teammate, Tala swallowed them defiantly, with a gulp of juice.

"Happy?"

"As I'm ever gonna be," the other joked, standing to leave. He set the glass back down on the bedside table, ducking instinctively as the tissue box was thrown at his head; it had been like this since day one. Chuckling quietly, he picked up the nearly empty object, and placed it next to the glass.

"Anyway, get some rest, Mr. Dickenson is stopping by tomorrow." The pale teen blinked in surprise.

"Why?"

"I think it had something to do with Boris and Voltaire's disappearance."

"Oh joy," he muttered as the other Russian left. For a moment he glared at the door, finally deciding that he'd had enough rest to last him the rest of his life. Reaching beneath his pillows, he pulled his laptop out, looking through various files out of sheer boredom. Suddenly, a small bell, quite literally, rang him back to reality.

Entering the program, he found a message waiting for him. He smiled...it was from Kai.

I heard the news. So, the great Tala Ivanov has the flu? Interesting. I always thought the common cold would be your downfall. 

Rolling his eyes, the older Russian gave a quick response.

**Thanks. That really makes me feel better, you know? **

Not what I was going for but...if you insist. 

**Shove it Hiwatari. I don't think you have the slightest clue what it's like to have Bryan, Ian and Spencer waiting on you hand and foot. I haven't moved for three days because I've learned from experience that they will make sure that I won't move again….EVER again.**

I would laugh, but I believe you. So, despite it all how is everything?

**You mean without Boris and Voltaire? Okay I guess. It's refreshing to wake up whenever we feel like it, but at the same time it's weird. **

I think I understand.

**What I mean is, all of us know that they aren't really gone. So I guess we're just kinda waiting for them to find us again.**

What is that supposed to mean?

**Not what you think. **He sighed before continuing. **It's not like we want them to show up again...but I can't shake the feeling that we're---I don't know really. **

Being watched? 

Tala frowned, glancing around the room until his electric blue eyes fell to the window.

**In a way, yes.**

Ever since Mr. D told me about this...

The sentence trailed off, and the redhead shuddered, his eyes flicking towards the window again. Shaking his head, he growled, frustrated.

**What?**

I've been looking over my shoulder a lot. 

**You too huh? Well, keep it up. **

I'm just afraid that I'm going to turn around and he's going to be standing right there. I'm afraid, Tala...

**Don't be. It's part of the sick little game he's playing. **

I know. 

**Anyway, how's everything in Japan? **He smirked, practically seeing Kai as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Tyson needs a lobotomy, Max needs to watch his sugar-intake, Kenny still needs a life, and Hillary needs to stop trying to help out around the house. Hell in a nutshell.

The older Russian laughed quietly to himself as he read the response, knowing that the other was probably smirking as well.

**Sounds like fun. **

Only you could have fun in Hell. 

**Yeah well, what about the kitten? Seems like he's on your good side. **

He's my boyfriend. 

Tala blinked, not sure whether the blunt reply was the truth or not. Quirking an eyebrow, he continued.

**When did this happen? **

A few weeks ago. He made me help him bake you some brownies to make you feel better. 

Like them. 

**You cook?**

He does.

**You didn't answer my question.**

There was a long pause, but the response finally blinked into the small message box. The Wolf master grinned.

Yes.

**Gee Kai, how sweet of you!**

Yeah well, Mr. D is bringing them over when he comes to see you tomorrow so, enjoy. Smart-ass. 

**Bryan told me he was coming, I think. Actually, Bryan also told me to sleep but, did I listen? **

Obviously not. But you should, so I'm going to get going.

**Thanks for your sympathy. **

Talk to you later Tala.

Reluctantly, the pale teen shut his laptop, sliding it back beneath his pillows. He sat for a long time, just staring out the window, but as the silence set in he admitted defeat, lying back down in his bed to get some more sleep.

"Well," he yawned, shutting his eyes. "It can't get much worse, can it?"

…

A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you like it, and you guys know the drill, I'll answer any important questions in the chapter following the one you reviewed, and as always your reviews are important, but flames don't sit well with me. Although all of your opinions are respected, flames do burn, just keep that in mind...However, constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Broken Glass

A/N: Wow. I'm sorry for not updating this one…it's been a while ne? **:laughs nervously: **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

…

Tala turned on his side, growling in frustration when he couldn't find peace of mind enough to rest. He was miserable.

"Fuck this," he snarled to himself, throwing off his blankets.

As he stood, he swayed dangerously for a moment. As he fought to regain his balance, he couldn't believe that he'd been off his feet so long that it actually took him time to steady himself. It only served to further his resolve to free himself of his bedroom. When he could walk in a straight line again, the redhead made his way across the room. Reaching his door, he opened it an inch or two in order to survey the hall.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he whispered to himself. Bryan's door was open half-way, and his light was on. "What am I, under house arrest?"

It didn't matter. He was sick of it.

Defiantly, he walked down the hall, right by Bryan's room. He knew that his only chance would be the least expected approach when dealing with his stocky comrade. It was Ian who noticed the simple things. With Spencer, you could never really tell.

When he passed without incident, while in theory this should have been the outcome, he was slightly confused as to how he'd managed to pull it off. After all, theory wasn't a fact. Moving backwards quietly, he poked his head around the corner of the doorframe. Just a quick glance told him that the Falborg blader was not in the room at all. Checking the clock, he noted that it was only four a.m.

Confused but undeterred, Tala took this as a well deserved break, and continued into the kitchen. He dropped to his knee instantly upon entering, as Bryan was on the deck, smoking in front of the window over the sink.

Cursing, he sat on the floor completely.

"And he's worried about _my _health." The redhead muttered to himself.

All he wanted was a glass of water. And all he wanted to do was get it himself. But with Bryan standing at the window, even if his back was facing it, meant certain failure. He looked up at the refrigerator.

If he had one more glass of orange juice he would be forced to end its existence in this world.

No, orange juice was not an option.

He jumped when Bryan shifted on the snow, blowing out a thick cloud of white smoke from his nostrils. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, the slender Russian stood up, and removed a glass from the cupboard adjacent to the sink. He did so carefully, without sound. Turning back around, he was surprised to find that Bryan was no longer at the window. He panicked when the sliding glass door to the deck was opened and closed right across the room.

Tala looked up, frozen to the spot by the steely gaze of his friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, throwing off his coat. The Wolborg blader glared right back, turning on the water.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He filled his glass, and reached out to shut the tap off, when a larger hand slammed down on it, shutting the water off for him. He didn't flinch.

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"I've been in bed for days," he replied angrily. "I feel fine."

Lifting his chin gently, Bryan captured Tala's ice blue eyes within his own. "You aren't the doctor. Bed rest was prescribed with your medication, and your medication isn't finished." Pulling away, Tala glowered at his teammate.

"You can't expect me to sleep for the next week Bryan!" he hissed.

"I expect you to get well."

"Staying in that room is what's making me sick!" he answered, his voice rising. "I get exhausted from all of this rest…it gives me headaches…the worst is over so give me a little space would you? I think I know what's best for me!"

"Everyone thinks they know what's best for them," he countered, swiftly picking Tala up, tightening his hold when his captain struggled against him.

"Bryan, put me down!" he cried desperately.

"Stop acting like a child. It's too early for you to be awake anyway."

"ENOUGH!" Tala yelled, smashing his glass of water on the floor with vicious force. "Are you listening to me?"

"No."

The blunt response caught him off guard, and he didn't have time to retort before Spencer and Ian both came barreling into the kitchen, both narrowly missing the shattered glass on the floor.

"What happened?" Ian yelled, turning on the lights. But it didn't take long for him and Spencer to figure out the scenario that had unfolded before they'd woken up.

"Tala, what were you doing out of bed?"

"Would everyone fucking STOP TRYING TO PUT ME TO BED!"

"No." Bryan stated again before stepping over the broken glass and heading towards Tala's bedroom.

The redhead felt tears of frustration prickling behind his eyes. Blinking them back unsuccessfully, he did the only thing he could think of to release the stress. He drew back and punched Bryan as hard as he could across the face.

The lilac haired teen cried out in surprise, dropping his captain on his feet before covering his cheek with his hands. Tala turned away quickly before stomping back to his room and slamming the door. He ignored the others shouting behind him as he did so.

If any of them wanted to be living by morning, then they'd do well to leave him alone.

…

Kai stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed next his koi. He was having trouble sleeping, Boris…Voltaire…Tala, and the others…their faces all plagued his mind with troubling thoughts. Tala was supposed to be immune to infection. His body had been enhanced by the work of one of the greatest scientists in the world (although he was at loath to admit it). Tala was the perfect human being.

So how had he contracted a flu virus?

Kai couldn't answer that question. He was afraid to.

Turning onto his stomach, he watched the moonlight play with Rei's hair until he could relax again. Brushing it off of his tanned cheek, he moved closer to him, drawing comfort from the neko.

After a few long moments, Kai was able to fall asleep.

…

The next morning Bryan tentatively opened the door to Tala's room, finding the wolf master leaning against the wall next to his window, gazing outside longingly. The pale-eyed teen hadn't forgotten the bruise on his left cheek, but his eyes softened when he took in the scene before him.

"Hey," he called into the room as he entered.

Tala didn't move. "Hey."

"Look, I came in here to tell you two things. First of all, you're an asshole, and second of all…you're an asshole." The redhead grinned despite himself.

"Having trouble with insults this morning Bryan? I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"You're asking for it pretty boy…" the stocky Russian replied, trying to hide a smile. Stepping closer to his captain, he put his hands on his shoulders.

"We're just worried about you," he confessed after a moment.

"I know."

"Perfect," Bryan laughed in his own psychotic way, patting Tala repeatedly. "I'm glad we put that behind us."

The slender Russian rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Anyway…" he prompted not so subtly. "What did you really come here for Bryan?"

"Mr. Dickenson will be here in an hour." Tala blinked.

"Oh."

Patting him one more time with enough force to overturn a small car, the Falborg blader made his way back to the door.

"Just thought you might want to know…" he trailed off sadistically. "And your medicine is on the bedside table."

A tissue box hit the door as he closed it.

…

Tala watched the old man carefully, nodding at the appropriate times, trying to pay attention as best he could. It hadn't even been twenty minutes and already he was distracted.

"I want you boys to understand fully the severity of the situation that you are in…"

"Believe me sir," he broke in suddenly. "No one understands better than us."

"Yes well. I've left some legal documents for you to look over once you're back on your feet. The matters are of the utmost importance."

"What matters?" he asked as politely as he could while picking up the file.

"Matters concerning your legal guardians now that Boris and Voltaire have disappeared." Tala managed to keep his composure outwardly, but inside he began to panic. He hadn't even thought about the legal repercussions of Boris and Voltaire's abandonment.

"There are also matters involving the authorities in regards to the work that took place in the Abbey…and the treatment of those within its walls during your stay," the administrator added delicately.

The Wolborg blader felt slightly dizzy.

"Will this affect Kai also?" he replied quietly.

"I'm afraid so."

Tala found himself drowning in paperwork; all of the documents suffocating him with their brutal finality.

…adoptions…orphanages...it meant they'd be separated for sure. And all of his trainers illegal actions threatened to take them down as well. Him and his team…they were _accomplices_.

Swallowing with difficulty, the redhead shook his head and handed the file back. "I'm sorry, this is too much sir."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to keep those," Mr. Dickenson answered regretfully. "Wait until you are ready Tala. We will discuss these matters again when you are well."

_You'll be lucky if I ever touch this folder again,_ he thought to himself as he set it down on the bed next to him.

"I know this is difficult, but I promise you that it only seems like things could get worse."

Tala couldn't help but wonder if men like him were paid to say things like that.

He nodded anyway, if only to pacify the old man. "Thank you for coming," he added, not really sure what else to say.

"Of course. Ah!" he replied, as if only just remembering something important. "Kenny asked me to give these to you," he smiled warmly, producing a thin Tupperware of brownies and an envelope from the depths of his briefcase. "From Rei and Kai."

Taking the objects gratefully, the redhead thanked him once more before the man showed himself out. Vaguely he registered Mr. Dickenson promising to keep in touch, but he pushed it out of his mind when he opened the blank envelope. Carefully unfolding the letter, he figured he had at least twenty minutes before Bryan came in to check on him between Mr. Dickenson speaking with the rest of the team and lunch.

_You already know why I had to write this letter Tala, by now Mr. Dickenson has explained the situation Boris and Voltaire have put us in. He will be gone for a week on business in America. We need to talk. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon._

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he checked the envelope once more, discovering plane tickets.

"Kai…"

A knock at his door startled him. Hastily he scrambled to shove the brownies and the envelope along with its contents under his bed.

"Come in," he answered after a moment just as Bryan walked in the door.

"Mr. Dickenson gave us the long and short of the situation, so I don't want you to worry about that. Take your medicine and sleep while you can Tala…we're going to be up long nights trying to figure this one out."

For a few seconds he pretended to be angry, and looked down at his hands before sighing with feigned irritation. "Alright Bryan…just…" again he sighed. "Let's not cross any bridges until we get to them."

Nodding in agreement, Bryan left, shutting the door behind him. Tala waited until his footsteps disappeared inside their house before getting out of bed.

He had some packing to do.

…

A/N: So, Tala is off to Japan is he…hmm. Bryan isn't going to be happy about that. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for your support!


End file.
